Universal Alliance
by WinterFj
Summary: There's more trouble between the universes. Our favorite heroes are bested into one new "universe". Is this universe good or bad? And why are there so many unanswered questions?
1. Intro pt1

_Before you read this, I'm telling you right now. This is a crossover of Naruto, DBZ and an idea I came up with. I call it RockSteady, don't ask why. Rocksteady is basically a group of teens that are brought together to fight and save the world. There are a little twists and turns I put in the story to go along with the story. I've had this idea for a long time now, and I can now actually make a good story with it. I couldn't before because I never really watched the anime, I just used to play the games or watch the fight scenes. There are other anime that played roles for some characters also. Anime such as Naruto, Fairy Tail, and DBZ were used to make some of the main characters._

 **Elemental Nations**

The sound of metal clinking was fresh as Sasuke Uchiha and his mysterious opponent clashed swords. Sasuke consisted of a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. He wraps bandages around his ankles and his arm. A blue sash around his head.

The Uchiha was rushed as he tilted his blade against the mystery man's. "Who are you" Sasuke asks, not expecting to get an answer.

The mystery man was wearing a hooded black robe with a pattern similar to the yin-yang symbol except it was red black and white. He also had a mask that covered his face. It was white and red. Through the eye holes, Sasuke could see one eye was blue and the other was black and white.

The mystery man pushed off and jumped into the air and weaved a few handseals "Dark Void" as he said it, he held his arms infront with his palms facing Sasuke.

A small purple spherical ball formed as if it evolved from the dust in the air. It slowly grew larger it looked just like a tailed beast bomb. 'A Jinchūriki?' Sasuke thought.

The dark ball was thrusted forward at an incredibly high speed. Sasuke was fast and barely dodged it. "Too close"

Sasuke said as he looked up and the man.

The mystery man looked back down at sasuke, he had already formed the rat seal. "Begone" The mystery man proclaimed with his deep voice.

As he spoke, the dark ball from earlier was small again and was floating in the air above Sasuke. A strong force was pulling Sasuke to the dark form of energy.

Sasuke stared at the ball as it once again grew larger. He tried to think of something to stop it but nothing he tried would work. He was pulled into the void.

 ** _Planet Earth (DBZ Universe)_**

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin were walking down to a lake to go fishing.

Goten and trunks were talking and playing as they followed their elders. Goku was 'pestering' Vegeta as he would say. Gohan and Krillin laughed at their antics as they began to talk about Chi Chi and her urging Gohan to study. "Yeah, Mom is really serious about-" Gohan stopped mid sentence as he sensed a strong presence.

"Guys" Gohan spoke to everyone. Everyone was already looking into the sky in silence, that was the direction in which they felt the energy.

"Yeah, I feel it" Goku said breaking the silence. Everyone but Vegeta nodded their head and prepared to fight. Vegeta looked up with his arms crossed with his pokerface expressed.

"Hm" a deep voice grunted as a purple and black portal appeared. The mystery man who fought Sasuke had dropped down from the portal. As he did, the portal slowly got smaller and disappeared.

Everyone stood looking at the man. Vegeta seemed like the only one who was worried. Trunks looked up at his father 'I've never seen him like this' he thought.

Krillin stepped up infront of everyone "Hey! Who are you?" He asked convinced he was stromger than the mystery man. 'The energy level died down when he appeared. Probably just that portal thing he came out of' Krillin thought.

Everyone waited for an answer as they wouldn't get one. "Hey, I'm Goku" Goku stated cheerfully as he waved to the man. He felt safer now that his energy level has died down. Everyone else sweat dropped as they look at Goku.

The mystery man once again placed his arms infront of him as his palms are facing the group. "This isn't good! Don't be stupid Kakarot!" Vegeta told Goku. "Huh? I don't-" Goku stopped midway as he turned back to the mystery man who had made a dark ball. "Whoa" Goten and Trunks exclaimed together.

The ball rushed towards the group. Everyone moved besides Goku and Krillin. They were both convinced they could overpower it.

Goku and Krillin simultaneously started powering up, expressing their auras. As the ball was about to hit them, it transformed into a spear of the same properties and attacked Krillin.

Krillin looked up at the spear and before he knew it, it pierced through him.

"ARGGGHH" Krillin screamed in pain. Goku, who was right next to him, looked at Krillin with a horrified look. Everyone was staring at Krillin's pierced body. Gohan then looked at his father's face. He had only seen that look one other time. The day Goku became a super saiyan. Goku transformed into his third stage, super saiyan 3, he was incredibly stronger this time.

'This...just might...be even stronger than when he fought Majin Buu' Vegeta thought. 'Dad's incredible' Gohan thought. A huge dust cloud surrounded the group. The mystery man kept looking in their direction as for his expression couldn"t be seen.

As Goten looked at Krillin's dead body, Trunks was quickly fixed and thought about what he had seen. 'Everything happened so quick. The portal, the man, the ball, Goku and Krillin, the split, the spear, Krillin, super saiyan 3' Trunks remebered something that he saw only, the split.

If he would've blinked, he could've missed it. "It split!" Trunks yelled and pointed up at the smaller dark ball from before. He had seen the larger version split into the two smaller ones. One floated up quickly and the other still rushed at Goku and Krillin before shaping into a spear.

The mystery man looked at Trunks 'He saw it split up. That's a first' He thought. "Dark Void" The mystery man finally spoke and the others looked at him.

Goku, still enraged, was ready to attack him. He looked at Goku "So scary" the mystery man spoke again. "Its ok, Goku. We'll meet again." This time without any handseals, he said "Now...Begone" as he spoke, the same force that pulled Sasuke was pulling the Z fighters at this moment.

They were pulled into the void. Krillin's dead body lay there on the ground as the mystery man stare at it.

A portal opens and another man walks out. He is wearing a white robe with the same yin-yang patterns and a mask with opposite colors. The second looked at the first after seeing the dead body.

"Jigo-" The second started but stopped as the first turned his head sharply towards him. "Don't ever..." The first told the second. "Sorry. Hashi, did you do this?" The second looked at the one called Hashi. "I had to, he was irrelevant to us and he got in the way. Don't lecture me, Tobi"

Hashi responded and started to walk into the portal Tobi came out of. Tobi followed.

"Hashi, I will accomplish what Madara couldn't. Please, don't get in the way." Tobi told Hashi. "Tch, I don't care about that. You of all people should know that. Hashi walked off and Tobi followed.

Plz comment on the mistakes or errors. Tell me whether you liked the story or not. Suggest anything I would need to do to fix the story or make it better. Also this is really important to me, tell me if I should make longer or shorter chapters. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Intro Pt2

This chapter is just an introduction to my oc characters. Enjoy!

RockSteady Academy, or R.S.A, was a school for students of all ages with unique abilities. They would learn standard school lessons for the first year. After that, they would learn about their powers and be put into classes for the category their ability is placed in.

Gurei Chikara, a first year student at R.S.A, would be sitting at his desk bored, as his instructor's words would go into one ear and fly out the next.

He wore an all black outfit his scarf would cover up to his chin. He wore a trench coat with black pants and black boots. His eyes were a warm brown. He had jet black hair that would have cover his forehead.

His best friend, Gomu Gira was next to him playing with her monkey's tail that would hang from her butt. Her ability was shape-shifting, which explains her tail.

She wore a plain dark brown hoodie with a velvet hood and khakis with brown boots. She had light brown hair and naturally blue eyes.

Gurei looked at her left eye which was violet at the moment and the right one was blue. She was in her normal form at the moment, except the tail. She also had a special eye from her bloodline trait. A bloodline trait or bloodline, for short, is a trait that most members of a family have. Her bloodline was a special eye, but since she didnt start taking her bloodline class, she doesn't know what it does.

Gomu looked at Gurei "what is it?" she asked. "nothing, just bored" He replied. Their instructor stopped talking and looked around. He sighed and started again "Its the last day of school before summer so..." he walked to the door that leads to the large training field. "We're going to play a game" he finished.

The class cheered and started to pack their things and head outside. Once everyone was outside, the instructor started "This game is called Capture The Flag. There are two teams and they both have one flag on their side of the field. The objective is to capture the other teams and bring into your territory for at least 5 minutes. Easy enough?" He explained and then asked the class.

Midori Aka, a green haired boy with large eyes, raised his hand. He was wearing a short white button up shirt and black pants with brown shoes. "What does this have to do with us using our abilities for good?" The instructor thought about it for a second. "This exercise can be used for multiple situations. For example, capturing a villain or rescuing a civilian from one. Anymore?"

No one responded, but many were whispering excitedly. "Alright, let's beg-" he didn't finish his sentence as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a class of second years standing behind him. "Down here" he heard a soft voice say. He looked down to see a small girl with purple hair in the school uniform that no one ever wears. "Uh...hi" She greeted him. "Our teacher was wondering if we could join your class on this game" he couldn't say no to her and he figured that they should learn that they won't always win if not already.

"Sure, second year team against the first year team" He said loudly. "And us too" he heard another voice say. There were also two third year students with them. He smiled as he saw who they were. "My two favorite students, Heiki Gira and Aoi Aka"

Midori face saddened as he heard his sister's name. 'Another excuse for her to beat on me' he thought. Gomu heard her brother's name and looked at him with a determined look on her face. Gurei noticed her change but decided to not say anything. 'She's still trying to prove herself to him' he thought.

Heiki had about two inches on Gurei. Heiki was wearing a black coat over his white button up. He wore black pants with his black boots. Some of his long silver hair was over his front shoulders. His eyes looked like an exact copy of Gomu's, except his bloodline eye was on his right side.

He looked at Gomu and nodded. Gomu did the same.

Midori looked at Aoi and she looked back with a serious face. Aoi wore a blue and black sleeveless shirt with black tights and dark blue sneakers. She had long dark blue hair. She wore white arm sleeves.

"Oh I forgot, you can use any of these wooden weapons" He said as he pointed to pile of wooden tools. Heiki smiled at this as he was known as the weapons master. 'Now we're talking' he thought as he picked up a katana and grabbed a red headband. "The two team captains will be Heiki and Aoi. You can use your abilities as long as you're not killing anyone" the instructor said. "Now...Start" He said after everyone grabbed their headbands. Heiki was leading the second years and Aoi led the first years.

"CHARGE!" Both teams yelled in unison as the majority of both teams charged head on.

This chapter was an introduction to some of my oc characters. I have a few more that will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope this gave you a sense of the relationships between the pair of siblings. I'm not too good at descriptions either, so sorry for the poor descriptions of the character's appearance.


	3. Capture the Flag!

_Enjoy_!

Heiki observed as most of his team of second years rushed onto the field. "Are these really second years?" He asked rhetorically as he sweat dropped.

He turned around and analyzed the rest of his team: three students. 'Really? Only three of them know better' He thought to himself.

He looked up at the three and noticed the badge on one of them. He was a caramel color and had long black dreadlocks. Some of his locks were tied into a ponytail by a red band and the rest would hang down onto his back. He had red eyes and wore a black sleeveless shirt with black sweatpants with white draw strings.

He carried the shinobi class badge. It was bronze so he was only a first year.

The classes that a student takes are arranged in categories. There are 9 main categories. There are many sections inside of those categories. Each category is a class. There a small number of students at R.S.A, so there are only a small number of classes.

"He should be able to use his skills to get to the other side without being noticed" Heiki said as he pointed to the dark skinned second year. They were the same height. "Kyofu" the dreadhead told Heiki as he didn't know his name. "Oh sorry, Heiki" Heiki responded then returned to the game plan.

A blonde among the four of them stepped up. He had hazel eyes and wore a white sleeveless hoodie with a charcoal tee under it. He wore matching charcoal sweatpants. His hair was messy and spiky. "Don't forget bringing it back and then holding it for five minutes" He stated before starting again.

"We can get a group of more students to guard the flag, there's already one blocking ours. And when we get their flag, they'll all come rushing this way"

"you're right, we can't hold them all back with our numbers over here" Kyofu said.

"I can hold them off for a little with my wind, but I can't take them all at my level" Buredo said. He then looked over at his favorite redhead and grinned. "You can help us, Zakki" He told the redhead who hasn't said anything so far.

She was the third student who didn't rush in. She was the shortest there only being an inch from Kyofu and Heiki. She had pretty blue eyes with long red hair that flows down to her back. She had a bang on the right side of her face that covered her right eye. She wore a navy blue sleeveless hoodie and her forearm to her fingers were taped on her left arm. She wore black tights and brown knee length boots.

She sighed "Whatever, you're so annoying. But this is the only time" "Perfect, this should be an easy win" Buredo proclaimed. "Alright, here's the pl-" He was cut off by Heiki who asked "Why are you so sure about this?". Buredo looked offended then he smirked "Come on, I'm a Namari"

He answered with confidence. The Namari family were known for their tactical skills.

"Hn" Kyofu grunted and Zakki rolled her eyes as Buredo said this. "Oh, ok then" Heiki said not too surprised.

'I noticed a little, but I thought he was kind of basic from what I've heard. We'll see about this plan' Heiki thought.

"Remember this, they could have their own plan but I don't feel like thinking that much to counter them. So, just prepare for anything" Buredo stated. Everyone was less confident about his plan after he said this.

 ** _With the First Years_**

Most of the first year team were already in battle. Just like the second years, only four students didn't rush in.

One of the them was the captain, Aoi Aka. She was as smart as Heiki but she was always a rush in type of person.

Gurei was someone who would think twice before every move. He noticed that they wasted a lot of time, they were standing around trying to think of a good plan. No one there was very tactical.

Midori was a little scared and tried to hide behind his sister. "Don't be such a baby, man up!" She scolded. He took a deep breath and stood up straight before seeing them. "They're coming!" Midori shouted as he saw Heiki and Zakki moving towards the flag at full speed. Aoi wasted no time to counter Heiki as he was her rival. Behind her was Gomu ready to brawl with Zakki.

'Just as he said' Heiki thought as he remembered what Buredo had said. " _Heiki you're in the front, Kyofu in the back. Knowing Aoi, she'll try to counter Heiki when she notices him, with him being the leader. Someone will come after Zakki also, but they shouldn't be able to see_ _Kyofu with his skills"._

"He's annoying but he is promising" Zakki said to herself. "Almost forgot" Suddenly she summoned a clone of herself. In no way was the clone different besides the fact that it was a clone. She turned to engage with Gomu as her clone stayed with Kyofu.

Z2 or Zakki's clone headed for the flag with Kyofu, except Kyofu was hidden. " ** _Here comes part two"_** Kyofu whispered from the shadows as he headed for the flag that was guarded with about nine students.

Some of the students had weapons and worried faces. Others were excited and ready to fight. Zakki's clone used light magic to fire a blue ball to the ground. The ball exploded as it hit the floor, taking out all of the guards.

As soon as Kyofu grabbed the flag his figure was exposed and he made a run for it. "Nice job, Zakki" Kyofu praised. "That was too easy" She responded. "Buredo can do big things with that talent of his" Heiki praised him as he held his wooden katana out towards Aoi on the ground.

"You think that's it?" Aoi asked rhetorically. "Just quit, you won't beat me as long as I have my weapon...any weapon, matter of fact" Heiki told her with great confidence in his skills with his tools. Aoi had great determination in her eyes. "It doesn't matter if I win, as long as I can hold my own" She tried to kick his tool out of his hand but he held it up higher. "Gotta be quicker than that" He mocked.

Gomu tackled Zakki to the floor before Zakki coulf react. 'I'm a fool for not blasting her from a distance' Zakki scolded herself. They would brawl on the floor until Zakki finally got away and shot a light blast at Gomu. Gomu wasn't very quick so she was shot down. Zakki tried to go help Kyofu but someone jumped infront of her, Aoi.

As Kyofu ran back to his side of the field he heard the instructor call out **"TEAM HEIKI HAS THE FLAG"** He ran faster at these words. He needed to get to Buredo.

Another first year rushed Kyofu with his wooden blade. At that moment, Z2 was cancelled as time was up. Kyofu realized that he could still fight while holding the flag. He looked back at the first year chasing him with his wooden sword before doing a front flip. As his feet rotated, the air was manipulated to create a force of wind that would knock the student off of his feet. The first year was pushed back and landed on the ground.

Gurei and Midori were already heading to the opponent's side for the flag. No one encountered them since everyone was busy besides Buredo, and he was on the other end. Gurei knew they would have to fight him later on, he was excited for it.

Kyofu made it to Buredo with Z2 following behind. "My plan worked exactly as planned" Buredo said with pride. "Good going" Kyofu praised boringly. "Whatever" Z2 responded.

 _"Zakki will make a clone using her magic and it'll do all the dirty work, ultimately guarding Kyofu. Aoi will be busy with Heiki, and someone else will come for Zakki. No matter who encounters Zakki, Kyofu can make it to the other side. Everyone who rushed in will play a part too, they'll make sure no one chases Kyofu after he grabs the flag. If someone does, the clone can take them out_ " Buredo thought about his plan again. "Except one part" He admitted.

"Anyways, look!" Buredo said as he pointed to Midori and Gurei. They were heading to steal their flag. "See, right again. Keep following the plan" Buredo praised himself as he and Kyofu ran towards Midori and Gurei. Z2 would hold the flag.

As Gurei ran to the enemy's flag he sent multiple small spheres of light to take out the guards. "Easy" He commented. Midori looked at him in awe. He was never confident in his own power.

Kyofu headed straight for Gurei as Buredo didn't feel like fighting. "This guy?" Gurei questioned Buredo's decision to let his partner fight. "You question my skills." Kyofu grunted and prepared to fight as Buredo smirked at Midori.

"You must be crazy if you think you can handle both of us" Heiki told Aoi. "You must be crazy if you think I'm gonna quit that easily" Aoi responded. "Finish this or not, we've already won" Zakki spoke up. "As I said before, I won't quit" Aoi told her. Heiki sighed. "You're right, Zakki. Plus, arguing with her is like playing chess with a pigeon. No matter how good you are, it's going to shit on the board and strut around as if it won anyway" He said.

Zakki chuckled at his words, but they only angered Aoi. "THAT'S ENOUGH" she cried out before creating ice to charge at the pair. Zakki used her magic "Stone wall!" she said as a wall of stone rose from the ground to protect her and her partner from the ice.

As the ice melted, she used a fire spell "Flameheart" she mumbled as she thrust her arms forward. A stream of fire rushed towards Aoi. Aoi used her shinobi skill to become hidden in darkness. Heiki cursed under his breath. "I don't understand how shinobi students do that"

"Five!" Everyone heard the instructor say. Midori looked towards the instructor and let his guard down. Buredo took this as a chance to strike. He sent an air palm towards Midori's chest and Midori flew back a few feet. "Don't let your guard down"

"Four!" Almost everyone that rushed in were knocked down on the ground. Gurei and Kyofu didn't even start fighting yet. "Maybe next time" Kyofu mocked, but Gurei had different plans.

"Three!" Buredo had a feeling that Gurei was going to run for the flag. They kind of knew each other. He knew they were both the fastest ones here due to their bloodline.

"Two!" Gurei charged for his team's flag at a high speed. The goal was to capture the enemy flag but he couldn't let the game end yet. He wasn't going to give them the game like that. Only one thing stood in his way: Buredo Namari. He was the only one that could keep up with his speed.

"One!" Gurei was arms reach away from Zakki and the flag. He held his arm out for the flag as Buredo appeared next to him with his cheeks puffed up. His middle finger had already touched the flag but his body was being pushed away from it. He hit the ground with his hands empty and Buredo next to him breathing heavily.

"GAME! TEAM HEIKI WINS!" The instructor called out from the bench he watched the game on. Aoi appeared by Z2 "Damn I'm too late" she told herself.

Buredo chuckled "Nice try, Gurei" Gurei was shocked "H-how did I miss" Buredo was out of breath. "It all happened so fast" Buredo told him. "I used my ability to manipulate the air and I pushed you away with a blow"

Suddenly, everyone on Team Heiki started cheering. Kyofu was still shocked at the speed that those two had just reached. Midori was down and out on the ground. Aoi was claiming that she still won in the sense that she didn't give up. "What did I say?" Heiki asked rhetorically.

 **Meanwhile**

Sasuke landed right in the middle of the woods. As he got up, he sighed "This is getting old". He could be anywhere right now. "What did that thing do?" All he could remember was fighting a mysterious guy who used a weird technique on him. Could it have been a tailed beast bomb? "Hn, I have to explore around here first. I hope I'm still in the elemental nations"

Goku and Trunks were wandering around the woods. Trunks flew up to

look around. He could see Goten and Vegeta not too far away. They were leaving the forest. "Dad! Goten!" Trunks shouted at them. "Oh, they're close" Goku said before flying to them with Trunks at his side.

Sasuke was very close to the Z fighters. He looked up and seen Trunks and Goku flying away. He activated his sharingan as he was curious as how they were flying. There were only a few people he knew that could fly and almost all of them were connected to six paths senjutsu.

As Sasuke looked at them, he saw that they were surrounded by a white aura that left a temporary trail behind. They eventually dropped down and Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. "Strange" Sasuke commented as they were about to exit the woods.

Gohan was near R.S.A, which wasn't far from the woods that the heroes were in. He heard cheering from the field. "I've never been here before" Gohan said before walking into the entrance of the school. "Where's everyone else" He was wearing his regular purple gi with red wristbands.

Goku, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks saw the school and didn't recognize it. "Huh? Where are we?" Goten asked. "Wish I knew" Trunks responded.

Sasuke then exited the woods and stared at the school. "This definitely isn't the elemental nations" He said then sighed.

 _End_


End file.
